Secrets of Room 315
by Fuguruma
Summary: So I left my old school to get away from all the drama. I came to Mikata High…and was launched straight back into drama… Damn it all. Just, damn it all. Not sure if any pairings will be romantically shipped, but there will be some friendship between Gaara and Matsuri. Constructive criticism is welcome, however flames are discouraged. Rated T for some swearing.
1. Roommate and Stupid Stairwells

**Alright, here we go.**

 **Hello everyone! It's ChibiOnigiriChild here, with her first story! Well technically it's not my first story, I've had two accounts on here before this, and a wattpad account, but I lost the entry information to all of them, so I can't update them anymore. I'll give you the names so you can find them later, if you want.**

 **I'll blab more after the chapter, so AWAY WE GO!**

I took one look at the school building. Only one thing came to my mind staring at it. This was one LARGE-ASS SCHOOL. I mean, the school district buildings in my hometown were about 1/8 the size of this stupid building. Then again, it's a charter school, with dorms for the high schoolers. Well, the dorms are for the middle schoolers too, if they don't live in the village. Which most of them don't. I'm one of those middle schoolers that don't live nearby. My guardians wanted me to go here because it was the best school around apparently. According to their website – yes, I like to do some research before I leave, thank you very much – some of the most famous people had learned here. For example, the world renowned doctor, Tsunade Senju, and the notorious psycho scientist Orochimaru. Oh, and we can't forget Jiraiya! The world renowned pervert. Sorry, AUTHOR OF EROTIC ADULT LITERATURE.

Psh, who's he kidding? That's just another fancy way of saying that he writes porn.

Anyway, back onto the current subject, I have just been sent here by my "parents" to study here and to graduate with an outstanding amount of knowledge and experience so they can put me out into the real world and never have to worry about me ever again. They sure love me, don't they?

Walking toward the school, it looked more and more intimidating every step I took. The door was really heavy too, it took all my strength and then some for the door to open wide enough that I could squeeze through. Taking my first look at the schools interior, I immediately felt _inferior_ to the other students wandering around the halls. All the girls had hair that looked professionally done that morning (with how lax the school is on where the students go outside of class time, I didn't doubt that many went to salons), and the guys all looked like they came straight out of a magazine. The inside of the building looked like what you would see in a celebrity house. All in all, the school looked pretty expensive.

Walking timidly through the crowds of people, I managed to find the office, and walked on in. A woman with chopped brown hair looked up at me with a friendly smile, and I returned it awkwardly.

"Hello, how may I help you?" her voice was warm and welcoming, fitting for the job she had.

"Um, is this where I'm supposed to go for my schedule and room number? "

"Yes, it is. Your name please?"

"Matsuri. Matsuri Saigo." She flipped through a file cabinet drawer, then after hearing my last name, closed that drawer and opened the third one down from the top. After flipping through that one for a couple minutes, she handed me a manila packet. Opening it, I saw a map of the school, my schedule, my room assignment complete with the name of my roommate, and a key. On the key ring, the only fob had the number 315 in bright, neon orange letters.

"Alright. There you go. I'll be right here if you ever need to ask a question. I hope you have a great time at Mikata High!" Waving goodbye, I left the room, only to bump into somebody, and have my backpack conveniently break open, spilling my school supplies across the floor. Falling to the floor, I immediately get on my hands and knees to pick up everything, face burning when the people nearby snickered.

"Looks like we got a klutz."

"She looks like a crier."

"I wonder how long it'll take before she breaks down?" Ignoring them when they began to attempt to provoke me, I was busy looking for my wallet _. If I can't find my wallet, I won't have any money for food the next two weeks,_ I thought. _I need to find my wallet._ A pale hand extends itself in front of my face, and out of reflex I look up. Bright blue eyes stared into mine, as I took his hand, and his offer of helping me up. He placed something in my hand, which I realized to be my wallet.

"Thanks." I said, shoving it into my pocket. "Do you know how to get to the dorms." He pointed his thumb behind him, and replied.

"Straight down there." His voice was low and raspy, like he had a cold or something.

"Thanks again!" I ran away from him, not noticing that his eyes followed me down the hall, to the dorms.

Running down the hallway of floor 1, I cursed the design of the dorms, the stairs being on the other end to the hall. What idiot would design a building like this? After afew seconds of contemplating, I reach the stairwell, and run up 4 flights of stairs to the third floor.

Where I had to run all the way to the other end of the hall to get to my dorm.

Which I then realized had stairs two rooms down from it.

Internally groaning at my stupidity, I rummaged in my bag for the room key, and opened the door upon finding it. There were two beds up against the wall, the one closest to the door with white sheets and pillows, with a dark red comforter. The other was just a mattress with two pillows on it. Next to the unused bed was a large Bay Window, with a bench and curtains, and two identical dressers on the wall opposite the beds. Another door was between them, which I automatically assumed was the bathroom. The door opened, and a girl with two buns on her head entered the room, her brown eyes flicking toward the door to see me standing there awkwardly.

"Uh, hi?" I offered. She stared at me for a few more seconds, as if determining my worth, before she smiled and waved.

"Hi. The names Tenten Burēdo. You are?"

"Matsuri Saigo." Walking into the room, I dropped my stuff onto the extra bed, and laid down, my legs dangling off the bed. Tenten closed the door and sat down on hers, and we sat there in silence for a few minutes. I prop myself up on my hands, tired of the quiet. Sure, it's nice for a minute or two, but after a while it gets…loud.

"Hey. How long have you been going to this school, Tenten?"

"Since 3rd grade. I moved here from China."

"Are all the people here jerks?" Tenten shook her head.

"Not everyone. Just most of them. I believe that my friends aren't that bad, you just need to get used to them." I stand up, and take everything off my bed, and start rummaging through the smallest one.

"Alright, enough procrastinating. I need to make my bed and put my clothes away. ahHA!" I exclaim, pulling gold sheets out of a tiny hole from my drawstring bag. I put the mattress cover on, scowling when I hear Tenten laugh as I attempt to get it to go on correctly, hopping on my hands and knees to get to every corner. As I'm putting the actual sheet on the bed, Tenten interrupts me.

"You know, as amusing as watching you make your bed is," I chuck my pillow at her, that she easily sidesteps, "We should probably head to the dining hall." I look at the small digital clock that Tenten had on her dresser, which said that the time was 6:40 at night.

"Just so you know, dinner stops at 7:30, and starts at 4:30." She says, as I get up from that tiring chore.

"Alright, I'm hungry. And seeing as I have no idea how to get there, and you do, lead the way."

 **And that's the end of chapter 1! And like I promised, below are the names to my previous accounts:**

 **Rainbow Lily – this is My Little Pony and Warrior fanfics. I was in middle school when I wrote these. However, I may bring one of them onto this account, because I had a lot of fun writing it.**

 **LittleOnigiri – This has only got one on it, and it's one chapter of a Naruto fanfiction. If you want me to continue it, tell me by PMing ChibiOnigiriChild, or in a review for that story.**

 **I also update spontaneously, so there's no guarantee on when the next chapter will be up. Anyway, enjoy and leave a review! It helps to know if I need to improve on some things!**

 **ChibiOnigiriChild**


	2. Resident Genius and Video Game Addict

**HI SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Life swept me away. Junior year is hard, and my U.S History class won't shut up and they're really starting to piss me off.**

 **I'm learning how to play the Japanese card game Weiss Schwarz! Anyone know that game?...no?...Okay.**

 **Anyway, before I continue rambling, I'll give you chapter 2.**

"How far away is the cafeteria? Because if I'm going to have to go on a life-changing journey for a muffin every morning, I'm moving my stuff and sleeping in the hall." I remarked as Tenten and I were walking to the cafeteria.

"It's not that far. It doesn't help that they moved it though. It used to be right next to the dorms, now that's a gym. They built the new one a couple years ago. The school got a grant or something: I don't exactly know what. They had an article about it on the school website, but the only person I know that reads it like the newspaper is my friend Neji. I bet if you asked him about it, he could tell you the article word for word." Tenten replied, not looking back to see if I was still behind her. Which I was, but…you know what, that's not the point. I'm bad with direction or anything.

…stop looking at me like that. It's not my fault that whenever I try to go somewhere, I end up somewhere else! I bump into Tenten, who had stopped apparently. Falling onto my ass – because that's how graceful I am – I stand back up to see the reason she stopped. Two people were standing in the middle of the hallway, talking. Talking loudly. Their outfits were obviously casual wear, because no matter how lax the school was with dress code, these people would be murdered for what they were wearing. One was wearing a shorts outfit, where the shorts didn't even cover her butt: I think what I thought was spandex was really her underwear, but I didn't want to stare too much. The other didn't even have a shirt on! It was a wide crocheted sweater over a bra. That was it. Seriously, did either of them look in a mirror this morning. Either of them? Why didn't anyone say anything?

Not that I think girls should be completely covered like a nun, but…I don't need to see that you remembered to put on underwear today. Nobody does. Well, maybe the guys, but you can't blame them. They _like_ that kind of stuff.

Anyway, they weren't moving. I mean, yeah we could've walked around them, but if you're going to talk to somebody, you should stand off to the side. Isn't that common courtesy, or is that just me?

"…You were supposed to show up at 7, not at 8! How could you be so stupid!"

"It's not my fault that you changed the time without telling me! How was I supposed to know? I can't read your mind!"

"Well, you should've known about my hair salon appointment!" They were fighting over that? A hair salon appointment? What's the big deal over that? It's just hair. It's on your head. It's dead particles streaming from your head.

"Uh, Tenten?" I ask hesitantly, unsure of what to do. One was on one end of the hallway, and the other on the opposite side. So no matter what we did, we would end up walking between their argument. Tenten ignored me, and just kept walking, cutting between the two.

"Sorry, excuse me." I say weakly, running after her. Two large, finished doors at the end of the corridor, nice, smooth, curling designs cut into the wood like paint on a canvas. The door looked out of place, and that's saying something. Well, they looked out of place to me. Why would they be in a school hall? Wouldn't they look better in the main hall? You know, to give the school a nice appearance?

Eh, what do I know? I'm a student, not an architect, or interior designer, or whoever thought that those doors would be a good idea. I mean seriously, why here?

"…suri? Matsuri? Heyyy, you there?" Suddenly seeing a large, flesh-colored object in my face, I jump back, seeing that it was only Tenten.

"Yeah, I'm here." I answered, a bit sheepish. I spaced out again?

"You spaced out, like big time. I clapped right in your ear and you didn't even go stiff. You okay?" She asked, a concerned expression on her face. Waving my hands dismissively, I assured her that no, I wasn't sick, and yes, I wanted food. She turned away and opened the doors, and my jaw dropped. Like, it felt like it was about to fall off.

This cafeteria was HUGE. About 100 round tables with 10 chairs at each one filled he space, and there was _still_ room for a snack kiosk, and a small lounge in the top left corner. The chairs seemed to have cushioning on the seat and backing, and looked like they were made out of cherry wood.

What world have I been thrown into? Because I don't want to leave! A loud clapping noise made me jump and fall, my butt landing on the floor painfully. Groaning, I look up and see my roomie looking down with an annoyed face.

"Okay, please stop spacing out. I feel like I'm watching someone getting ready to faint or collapse, or something." I nod, and stand up, my butt hurting like a bitch. That's what I get for falling on the floor, I guess.

"Alright, so from what the menu says, tonight's dinner is either Pizza or Adobe Chicken. What sounds good?"

"I don't know," I say, " I've never had adobe chicken before, don't know what it is other than it's food, but I'm a pizza mood. So, pizza." I decide, with Tenten nodding her head and walking over to the line furthest away from us. I follow, assuming it's the line with the gooey, cheesy goodness that is pizza. At the end of the line, a blond boy is talking animatedly to another boy with spiky hair in a ponytail. The blonds eyes catch sight of Tenten and I, and he starts waving his arms like a maniac, shouting her name.

"Tenten! Tenten! TentenTentenTentenTenten-OW!" He sharply cuts off as Tenten slaps him upside the head. Glaring at her and moping, she turns to the other boy, who appears to be bored to me, but his eyes are flicking from Tenten, to the boy on the ground, to me.

"So, who's she?" He asked, pointing to me lazily. Tenten slings an arm over his shoulder, and grins at him.

"Why don't you answer your own question, Shikamaru?" He sighs, but seems to do what she said. I wonder if there's something going on between them. Then again, from the looks of things, probably not.

"She's your new roommate. She wouldn't be following you like a lost puppy if she wasn't." I smile, trying to look friendly, and extend my hand.

"Hi. Matsuri." He gives me the dead fish handshake, but I let it slip. He doesn't look like the type to like to anything at all other than not move.

"Where's Chouji?" Tenten ask him, effectively stealing his attention away from me.

"He already ate. I'm here because Gaara shoved Naruto out of the room, to which he came running into our room saying how Gaara kicked him off the game system and because of that he was an ass." The blond springs off the floor, scaring me, and retorts, his face pink with anger.

"He was! I was so close to beating that villain's ass, then he turns off the game and orders me to leave! Who the hell does that?!"

"You were on that damn thing all day. He was trying to help you live. You can't survive on soda and chips forever Naruto. I don't think you've eaten any actual food all day, according to what Gaara's told me." Naruto's face turns red, before he turns his back to Shikamaru, making the childish _humph_ sound.

"Oh no. I've been snubbed. What a tragedy." Shikamaru deadpans. Tenten turns her attention back to little ol' me, whose been standing there awkwardly the entire time.

"So, this pineapple head is Shikamaru Nara, resident genius and lazy ass. He'll help you with your homework if you bribe him by letting him copy your notes while he sleeps in class. And the blond over there is Naruto, the resident loudmouth and one of the many videogame addicts this school has to offer. He'll need to copy your school notes because he doesn't bother taking any." Naruto continues to keep his back to us, but I saw that he glared at Tenten again before resuming his I'm-ignoring-you-because-I-can pose.

By this point, we've already reached the actual place to get our dinner, which I end up getting a huge slice of cheese pizza and a Brisk Iced Tea. Tenten got Mountain Dew and pepperoni, Shikamaru got cheese and water, and Naruto got two slices, one cheese and the other pepperoni, and Dr. Pepper.

"Matsuri. You're sitting with us, I hope?"

"You're the only people I know. I thought it was obvious?" I said, confused. Tenten smiles and I end up sitting next to Tenten, and across from Naruto, who was shoveling his food into his mouth.

"You're going to choke if you keep eating like that. I suggest you slow down." I say, a bit disgusted on how he was eating, to be honest. He pauses in his eating, winks at me, and continues eating.

"So, what grade are you in?" I ask all of them.

"Naruto and I are in 8th, but Shikamaru's a smarticle and is a freshmen this year." I blink.

"A freshmen? MN, you must be pretty smart to skip. I'm supposed to be a freshmen, but I'm an 8th grader."

"Why?" Naruto asked. He finally finished his rabid animal feed, and now was loudly enjoying his soda.

"I got sick, and missed too much school. They would've pushed me through, but my parents basically said that if they did that they would sue." My parents aren't the most conventional parents in the world, but they cared enough to make sure I knew what they hell I was doing in school.

I sat there talking to them for about another hour, until a stern looking teacher came to our table and told is that we had to leave, so the cleaning staff could clean up for tomorrow morning. I said goodbye to Naruto and Shikamaru, and headed to the room with Tenten.

I made sure to take the closest stairwell this time.

 **Alright. That is considerably longer than the first chapter, so I hope it'll make up for my absence.**

 **Now, for all the readers to my story, I will remind you that my updates are sporadic, and that I can't promise when exactly the next update will be up. So if you want to keep reading, I recommend you fav this story, or follow it, or if you don't have an account put it in your favorites in your browser and check from time to time, I don't care.**

 **I'm sorry if the ending seemed rushed, I tend to have a short attention span when writing chapters, so the ends may seem a bit…dinky.**

 **Now, for the two reviewers who reviewed the first chapter:**

 **Guest: I don't know if you'll ever read this again, but did I improve on the points you said I needed to? If not, then tell me what I did wrong so I can try to fix it.**

 **Fanofthisfiction: Thank you for the compliment! And I also liked your story The Meaning Shi Had. That story was so touching, and I can't wait to read more of your writing. Also, I have read stories where they say that Gaaras eyes are green, but in the anime, they are a pale light blue. In the manga they are more of a greenish color, so I can see where you're confused. To be honest, he looks awesome no matter what color his eyes are : )**

 **Hope to see you all soon!**

 **Chibi-chan**


	3. The Elusive Redhead and Shy Girl

**Hello again! No reviews I see, but oh well! I hope all of you are doing well.**

 **So, I'm going to tell you something in this authors note, however for those of you who don't read such things, I'll make sure to hint it in the story. I'm doing the dreaded thing…a time skip. The reason is because I'm incredibly lazy, and I think none of you want to know what Matsuri and Tenten are up to in the time before school starts other than her first night. So, that's why the time skip is there.**

 **Also, I gave her and me quite a grade gap. She's an eighth grader and I'm a high school junior, so if the material I write down is a little too…sophisticated for eighth grade, I would be happy if you could tell me so I can change it. Wow, that's a pretty long author's note, so here's the story!**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

What the hell's that noise?

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Why won't it shut up?

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Wait a minute: is that my alarm?

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Matsuri. If you don't shut your alarm off right now I swear I'm gonna kill you.'

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Yep. It's my alarm. Okay. Time to shut it off.

BEEP BEEP BEE – My hand reaches the off button and barely manages to hit it, before it slides down and hangs limp down the side of the bed. The muscles in my neck are tense: these mattresses must be crap.

"Sorry about that. It normally takes me a whole lot longer to get up. I think this is the first time I've actually woken up to my alarm in a while." I remark, standing up and stretching, wincing as the back of my neck flared up in pain. That won't be comfortable.

"So. First day of classes. Think you know the building well enough?" Tenten asked, giving me a pointed look.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I have a terrible sense of direction! Okay, maybe it is, but you don't know how hard it is! I'm the person who carries the map of the school around at all times! And those maps make me even more lost! So, it isn't my fault at all." I exclaim, miffed that she would blame my bad direction on me. Well, she's got a point, but still! I can find my way around! It just…takes longer…than most people. Yeah, that's it!

"Sure. It's the maps fault." Tenten said sarcastically, and began to walk to the bathroom. "Well, I'm going to finish in the bathroom so you can get dressed. Don't put your pants on backwards." It took me a few second to register what she said.

"Hey!" I yelled at the door. "I'm not _that_ bad!"

After Tenten and I finished getting ready, we noticed that it was about time to go to the Cafeteria and get breakfast. Which would have been easy, however the world decided to screw us over. So, on our way to the cafeteria, Naruto texted Tenten asking if she had seen a guy named Gaara. She replied with a no, and then suddenly we were tasked the job of finding him. One problem.

According to Tenten, he's not in any of the usual places. Then left me so we could cover more ground. Um, did you or did you not point out that I have a terrible sense of direction this morning? If I remember correctly, you did Tenten!

"So why would you leave me?! Now I have no idea where I am," My stomach growled, interrupting my little angry monologue, "AND I'M HUNGRY!" I shouted, pissed.

"Aw crap, now where do I go? I don't have my shitty map, and my phone's dead and charging back in the room, so I can't text anybody. Wow, I just love to screw myself over huh?" I was ranting to myself, something I always seemed to do when something went wrong. I was so busy ranting that I didn't notice that someone had come into the hallway, and was currently watching me. Suddenly, I realized that wasn't alone, and turned around to meet light blue eyes. They looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen them before.

"What are you doing?" Those words came out of his mouth, however I took me a few seconds to register that he had actually said something.

"OH! Oh nothing! Just ranting to myself! Hey, do you know where the dining hall is from here?" I asked sheepishly, my cheeks getting warm. He stared at me for a few minutes, and I hoped he wasn't completely weirded out by me. That would be awkward. It would break the record though. Managed to get a boy to avoid me completely within the first week of school back home. Don't know why I did it, but it was fun.

"I'll show you." He started walking away, and didn't give me any time to catch up, so I ran after him half of the way there. So, from what I gathered, I was in the Technology Class corridor, and to get to the dining hall I had to come though the Art, Music and Science sections of the school.

How did I get that lost? The extracurricular hallways aren't even close to the Dorm Area! I'm so gifted.

Walking beside the guy, the silence he carried with him became too awkward for me.

"So, uh, what's your name? Mine's Matsuri." He quickly glanced at me, and then answered, his eyes forward.

"Gaara." Why did that name seem familiar? I wondered. I thought I heard that name before. Where did I hear it? TV? No…I wouldn't've remembered his name if I heard it on TV, I don't watch it that much…Where did I hear it?

"Matsuri! You found him!" Snapping out of my thinking, Naruto was in my face, a cheek splitting grin on his face.

"Found who?" I asked, confused. I didn't find anybody. But wait a minute, the whole reason I got lost was because I was helping Naruto find his roommate. The boy who found me and brought me here was named Gaara. Naruto's roommate was also named Gaara. Gaara found me.

"Wait, you mean that guy," I yell, pointing to the redhead, "Is your roommate? And I didn't find him, HE found ME! Speaking of which, where's Tenten?"

"Over there." Naruto said, a little shocked at my mood change. I stalked over to her, feeling a bit upset.

"Tenten." I said, and she froze. Slowly turning to me, she smiled sheepishly, knowing she was some deep shit with me.

"Hey Matsuri, have a nice walk?"

"I would've had a nice walk, If I knew where I was. Tenten, how long have you known me?"

"A couple weeks, three maybe."

"How much time of those three weeks have you spent with me?"

"Almost all of it." Her voice was getting quieter now.

"Now, need I remind you what you have learned? Or do you want to say it?"

"You don't have a good sense of direction." She said.

"Now why would you think that it would be a good idea to leave me alone IN THE MIDDLE OF A DESERTED HALLWAY WITHOUT ANY FORM OF COMMUNICATION DEVICE AVAILABLE TO ME!" I was yelling now, being over dramatic, but it was scary! I don't like being left alone in unknown places, who does?

"I'm sorry Matsuri. I didn't know you were that upset." Tenten apologized, guilty of what she did. She didn't do it on accident, I know, but still. It was nice that she apologized.

"Now, I'm hungry. Can I get food now?" I asked hopefully. The guilty glances the group was sharing made my stomach drop.

"Don't tell me I missed it!" I whined. I don't do well skipping a meal, I almost always throw up if I don't eat for more than 8 hours.

"Well, breakfast ended fifteen minutes ago. When I noticed you weren't showing up I managed to buy a couple muffins and water for you right before the lines closed." Tenten explained, fishing around in her bag, and pulling out a mostly intact brown paper bag. Handing it to me, I opened it and saw two chocolate chip muffins and a bottle of water. Taking out one muffin, I opened my backpack and put the other muffin inside, happily eating the one in my hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Looking over my schedule, I noticed that first period I had Social Studies, a personal favorite class of mine. I found history interesting, and in the high school classes I noticed that there was an elective History course that focused especially on the famous wars in world history, like World Wars I and II. I was currently in Homeroom, sitting next to a girl with dark blue hair who was staring at Naruto, who was currently playing keep-away-the-backpack with Kiba. The redhead, Gaara, also happened to be there, however he was telling Naruto to give Kiba his bag back of else he'll kick him out of their room again. The girl next to me just kept staring at the blond , and it made me nervous. Was she dead?

I waved my hand in front of her face, and she jumped, squeaking in shock. I put my hands into the natural "Don't-hurt-me-I-haven't-done-anything" pose.

"Sorry! I just wanted to know if you were okay. You've been staring at him for a while now." She immediately turned red, and began to stutter nervously.

"Oh! I-I have! He di-didn't notice, di-did he?" She asked, hiding behind her hair.

"No. To be honest I don't think he's even noticed that Gaara's had his room key since 7:30." I replied, boredly watching Naruto as he still kept Kiba's bag away from the other boy, who looked pretty pissed. The girl relaxed in the corner of my eye, and I chose to introduce myself.

"I'm Matsuri. What's your name?"

"Hi-Hinata." She whispered, looking at me fearfully. Am I really that scary looking? I hope not.

"Nice to meet you." I said cheerfully. The classroom door opened, revealing a young man with a ponytail and a scar across his nose. His pleasant face had immediately dropped to one of annoyance as he watched Naruto be an idiot.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Give Kiba his backpack now!" The man shouted, causing Naruto to yelp in surprise and drop the bag, pointing at the man and yelling,

"Iruka-sensei! You're my homeroom teacher again!" The teacher, Iruka, sighed irritably ad replied to Naruto, walking to the podium that was in the front center of the room.

"Now that everyone is seated," He began, glaring at Naruto until Naruto sat in his seat," I would like to say welcome to eighth grade. We also have a new student this year, if she could come up to the front and introduce herself." Sighing, I stood up and walked to the front of the room. I could never get away from doing this. I don't like talking in front of class: it's like their judging me.

"Hello, I'm Matsuri Saigo. I previously attended Sakyu Junior High, and Iwa Elementary. I like reading and drawing, and I play the violin. I'm an only child and adopted." I finish my lame intro, and quickly walk back to my seat, trying to ignore the whispers my classmates were participating in. Hinata tentatively smiled at me when I sat back down, and I smiled back, happy that there was someone who didn't assume.

"And now I can begin. I will be passing out your student handbooks and official schedules." Picking up a large pile of spiral bound books, Iruka began passing one out to every student, with their schedule laminated to the back of the front cover.

"Hey, Hinata, what's your schedule? I asked. She gave me her book, and we both compared schedules.

"Hey, we both have English and Math together. By the way, are you any good at math?" I asked her. I sucked at it. I royally sucked at math.

"I'm pretty good at it. Not good enough for accelerated courses, but I do okay on tests." She said.

"Good. Because you're going to need to help me." I say back, a teasing edge to my voice.

"HEY! You and Gaara have the same History class! Why are you so into it?" Naruto scared the crap out of me, making me jump in my seat.

"History is interesting! You just don't appreciate it!" I huff, turning my back on him childishly. Ignoring his whining, I looked back at Gaara, who was writing something in a notebook, earbuds in his ears, ignoring the world. Wish I could do that, I thought.

The bell for first period rang, and I dashed out, hoping I could get to class without getting lost.

And hopefully, memorize my schedule.

 **I don't know if this chapter was any good, but I thank those of you who read the second chapter but just didn't review. Now, to clear things up, I live in the U.S, and in my school we were giving student handbooks (also known as planners) That tells us the conduct we must emulate during school, along with rules such as dress code, and dates on when each marking period (10 week intervals) ends. Now, most fanfics don't have these, but I felt it was necessary to put in, seeing as I think it's odd for a teacher just to hand you a piece of paper and be like: 'Here, don't lose this'.**

 **And, my school actually has a class that focuses on World Wars I and II, especially the technology and strategies used in the wars, it's called 20** **th** **Century War. I'm also a HUGE History buff, and wanting to major in it for college. I also suck at math, so that's why Matsuri does too. If you happen to read my story and find that I made a mistake, feel free to tell me via PM or review!**


	4. Late Teacher and New Enemies

**I'M SORRY! I KNOW IT'S BEEN A FEW MONTHS (technically one year, but bah – technicalities) I'M SORRYYYYYY! Anyway, so this chapter isn't as long as you guys want, but I'm trying my best here. I have school Monday, and I'm having my grandparent over for lunch tomorrow. Not that I hate them, but…you guys get it, right? No? Okay then. Let's head to the story then.**

Luckily, going to History wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. I only got lost twice, and when I did, people would point me in the right direction! Yeah, I know that Gaara and I have the same class, but when I tried to ask if he could show me the way, he ignored me. Well, in his defense, he did have earbuds in, so maybe he didn't ignore me. He probably just couldn't hear me.

Anyway, after almost being late, I found my classroom, and noticed that even though there were kids in the room, the teacher was absent. I walk into the room, and sat in the second row of seats, quietly taking my sketchbook out of my bag, and stared at the blank paper, before carefully drawing a circle. I was drawing Julia from Cowboy Bebop, one of the few anime I watched, and still love with a burning passion.

I was in the middle of sketching her body when the teacher finally arrived, his grey hair messy and a mask covering his face. Many people in the classroom began shouting at him, which was rather annoying. He was already 5 minutes late, don't make him pile us with homework because you idiots didn't give him enough time during class.

"Ah, it seems I've already upset you all. Oh well. Before I do anything, I would like to know your names. When it's your turn, tell us your name and one thing about yourself. We'll start on the right side; you may start." He said, gesturing to a girl with long brown hair, with one group of hair falling in the center of her forehead like a skunk.

"My name is Sari, and I babysit the mayor's kids." Her voice was smooth, but high. Sounded like a squeaky wheel, in my opinion. The class went around, introducing themselves. After a boy who apparently could whistle the alphabet, and a girl who said she was a model, it was my turn.

"My name is Matsuri, and I've had a job." When I introduced myself, I suddenly realized that all the girls in class were glaring at me for no reason. The teacher spoke up.

"A job? What kind of job?" **(1)** He asked, seemingly interested. I shuffled my feet on front of my chair, averting my eyes toward the floor.

"Nothing big really. I was a busser, and I start bussing at Ichiraku's tomorrow after school." The teacher chuckled, making me look up at him.

"See class? I've had many of you tell me that it's impossible to find a job, yet Matsuri over there has already found one. Many of you knew that Ichiraku's was hiring. Many of you lack the drive to get employment. Continue."

"I'm Gaara. I have a job as well." Now I realized why all the girls were staring at me. I was sitting next to him. Oh god, I'm sitting next to one of the schools supposed heartthrobs, and unintentionally made almost all the female population of this school hate me.

Why am I so good at screwing myself over?

So, the teacher – whose name is Kakashi – gave us the syllabus for his course, then began to delve into our first unit, giving us a vocab list to complete for the remainder of the class period. Whatever we didn't finish was for homework, which now I didn't have. When the bell rang, I checked my schedule and saw that I had English. Getting lost multiple times actually made me get to class quicker, which was a bad sign.

My English teacher was called Kurenai, and apparently she and Hinata are close. I later found out that Kurenai is the main guardian of Hinata due to…family issues. She was nice, giving us a simple questionnaire, then giving us a list of books and having us circle which ones we wanted to read.

My other classes were okay, Math was a bitch – I hated the teacher, if we didn't solve the problem using his way, regardless if we got the correct answer, it was wrong – and I wanted to punch my Gym Teacher. One word for him, there is only one word: GREEN. There was green everywhere, he looked like grass threw up on him.

However, my mood lightened when it was lunch. I had a table of friends to sit with, and Naruto is very entertaining. So all in all, my day was good.

I went to dinner without Tenten; she wasn't hungry, and on my way I saw Gaara. He was walking down to the dining hall, looking pretty pissed. Against better judgement, I walked over to him.

"Hey. You okay?" He ignored me, and kept walking. Shrugging, I made my way over to the dining hall and got me some food. Trudging back upstairs, I saw Naruto running down the hall.

"Matsuri! Have you seen Gaara?!" He sounded pretty alarmed.

"Yeah. He was walking toward the dining hall when I saw him. Odd, I didn't see him inside at all. Has he –" I stop suddenly, the boy I was addressing already running down the hall again, yelling 'thank you' over his shoulder.

That was rude. He could have at least waited till I finished talking.

 **(1)– So, I'm kind of keeping one thing from the Naruto-verse in this story: Just like new Genin can do missions for money at the ages of 11 and 12, you can get actual work at those ages. Makes things a bit easier for me.**

 **Now, I know this chapter isn't my best. But I felt bad for abandoning you like that, so here's chapter four! If any of you have ideas you want me to incorporate into the story, by all means put them into a review and I'll see what I can do!**


End file.
